Fluids can be transported from a fluid source and dispensed at a desired location, such as using hoses, tubes, lines, etc. A fluid inlet for a fluid transport system can be disposed at or near the fluid source, and the fluid may be drawn into the fluid inlet to be transported by the system. One such fluid transport system can comprise a fluid dispensing system, such as a pump and nozzle, with one or more fluid lines therebetween. Occasionally, the fluid source can comprise undesired debris, such as sand, silt, dirt, and other debris particles and matter. Such debris can become lodged, or otherwise interact with certain portions of a fluid transport system, resulting in undesired operation characteristics, such as clogging, diminished operation, etc. Typically, screens are used to filter undesired debris; however, filters can become clogged, necessitating system shutdown and cleaning.